This invention relates to a recording system, and particularly to a multi-channel recording system used to record analogue and/or digital signals.
The invention has particular, though not exclusive, application to such multi-channel recording systems as are used to record analogue voice signals derived, for example, from air and ground controllers in airports.
In a known multi-channel recording system, analogue input signals are converted to digital signals and then subjected to digital processing prior to recording. During the replay mode, the recorded digital signals need to be converted back to analogue signals. A multi-channel digital recording system of this kind tends to be both expensive and complex to implement.
In another multi-channel arrangement, the input signals in each input channel could be recorded directly using a respective, linear record head. Again, however, this approach tends to be prohibitively expensive.